It is known to provide a multi-tool punch press to automatically bring into alignment respective punches and dies for punching a variety of holes into a sheet material. The pieces of metal punched out to form these holes drop through the dies and are collected, either for scrap or for subsequent use. However, when the piece (or hole) desired is larger than can be formed in one stroke of a punch, a small punch is used to make a series of holes around the perimeter of the desired shape. This process is referred to as "nibbling". It is common practice to leave parts formed by nibbling attached to the sheet by tabs. When all punching on that particular sheet has been completed, the press operator removes the pieces from the sheet manually. Such manual removal is time-consuming and labor-intensive, and thus is also expensive.